Vincent (Comic Series)
Vincent is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 146 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside his wife, Julia, and son, Josh. After Josh is killed by the Whisperers, Vincent becomes furious with Rick's refusal to take action against them. As a result, he plans an ambush on him with Morton, but it backfires, and Morton takes things too far, resulting in his death. Vincent apologizes to Rick and is forgiven the next day during a speech. Afterwards, Vincent joins Rick's militia against the Whisperers and slowly copes over his son's death. He served as an antagonist for Volume 25: No Turning Back. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Vincent life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he lived with his wife and son. It is possible he and his family lived in or near Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse No Turning Back After being informed by Rick Grimes about his son's death, Vincent informs and consults his wife, Julia. Afterwards, he demands that Rick tell him what they are going to do for revenge, and tells him he will go down to the Whisperers' camp himself and kill a large amount of Whisperers. Rick tells the loved ones of the deceased that they are still trying to access the situation and make a plan that won't put everything they have at risk. He later appears at the meeting, trying to tackle Rick. Vincent continues to grieve over the death of Josh. Julia tries solacing him, saying that Rick will take care of the situation. Vincent angrily lashes out at his wife, claiming that Rick hasn't done anything beneficial for Alexandria and asks if she ever thought that everything that has happened in the community was caused by Rick himself, revealing that he thought Douglas Monroe was the better leader. Vincent eventually calms down and says that all he ever wanted was for Josh to become an adult and his focus on Josh's survival kept him stable, despite the changed world. He and his wife are then visited by Morton Rose and his son. Later that night, a hooded Vincent and Morton ambush Rick on the streets of Alexandria. When Morton intends to kill Rick after his hood falls off, Vincent however, tells Morton to stop. This results in Morton getting into a small quarrel with Vincent. With Morton distracted Rick rips out his jugular, killing him. Vincent later appears at Rick's speech, being forgiven by Rick himself for his actions. Call To Arms Vincent is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. Rick saves him from getting killed by a roamer. He returns back to Alexandria and greets his wife. Later he talks with Rick, apologizing for his previous attack on him with Morton. A Certain Doom Vincent is seen at the gates of Alexandria with his wife, observing the massive walker herd. After the herd knocks the gates down, Vincent and Julia retreat further into Alexandria with the rest of the surviving residents. The Rotten Core Vincent is among the members of the Militia that were instructed by Dwight to follow Rick and the Governor of the Commonwealth, through her community visits, in case of danger. He is seen later with his fellow militiamen gunning down the herd of walkers near Oceanside, even if he was supposed to be in lookout. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vincent has killed: *Morton Rose (Indirectly Caused) *5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Julia TBA Josh TBA Rick Grimes Vincent and Rick started off with a terrible relationship. After the death of his son, he demands immediate action against the Whisperers. When Rick doesn't do enough in his mind he and Morton attack him in the middle of the night. However Morton wanting to kill Rick, unlike Vincent how just wanted to scare him runs away. When Rick confronts Vincent about the incident the next day, Vincent pleads for his life. Rick surprisingly spares him without punishment. After this Vincent gains a whole new respect for Rick and from then on now tries to prove himself to Rick that he was worth being around and a valuable member of Alexandria. Morton Rose Vincent and Morton bond with each other after losing their loved ones to Alpha and the Whisperers. Unsatisfied with Rick's inaction, they hatch a plan to attack him and beat him up, in order to scare him into leading. The plan goes awry when Morton takes things too far, however, as he decides to kill Rick after Rick sees their faces. Vincent tries to stop Morton, even physically attacking him. This buys enough time for Rick to kill Morton, which terrifies Vincent, as he precedes to flee the scene. Appearances Trivia *Although Vincent first appeared in Issue 146 (well after the introduction of the Alexandria Safe-Zone) he is actually one of the original Alexandria citizens, and lived there before Rick Grimes and was present during the leadership of Douglas Monroe. **This is implied when he was telling Julia things were "just fine" when Douglas was in charge, as well as the fact that his son Josh first appeared in Issue 70. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:The Militia Category:Reformed Category:Unknown Category:Antagonists